


Предостережение детям

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты действительно ждёшь чего-то святого от сказки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предостережение детям

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warning to Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218220) by [Prochytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Cпойлеры серии "Холодная кровь"

Давным-давно жила-была девочка, и случилось однажды так, что она потеряла свою одежду. Но не ту - это очень важно - которую тогда носила. Это не история о голом короле. А если бы и была, Эми Понд не заняла бы место короля или обдурившего его портного. Она была бы девочкой из толпы, которая первая покажет на короля пальцем и захихикает. (Присмотритесь внимательнее к массовке любой сказки, и вы обязательно найдёте её. Рыжие косички, мелькнувшие в углу страницы.) Нет - это история о девочке, потерявшей _другую_ свою одежду, что её весьма расстроило. Без неё она не смогла бы притвориться кем-нибудь другим.

Так что Эми Понд решила найти её.

***

Она нашла свой костюм медсестры на женщине, которая заправляла постели в длинной комнате, полной узких кроватей. Её волосы были затянуты в пучок. Глаза - чистыми и ясными. Взглянув на женщину, Эми поняла, что та гораздо взрослее, чем когда-нибудь будет сама Эми. Эми занервничала, что в свою очередь придало ей смелости. Она прочистила горло.  
\- Простите. Кажется, на вас мой костюм медсестры.  
\- Я не ношу костюмы, - ответила женщина, разглаживая угол покрывала. - Настоящие люди носят одежду. А костюмы - лишь те, кто хочет притвориться человеком. Я настоящая медсестра. Я помогаю людям, как и положено медсёстрам. Некоторые могут возразить, что это работа доктора, - она нахмурилась. - Но это ещё надвое сказали.  
Эми зарделась.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, мадам, что я ненастоящая?  
\- Я знакома со многими из тех, кто лишь притворяется людьми, - одобрительно кивнув делу рук своих, женщина перешла к новой кровати. - Боюсь, по множеству критериев вы совпадаете.  
\- С вами _явно_ что-то не так, мисс Зазнайка.  
\- Со мной? - женщина повернулась к ней. - Откуда тогда у _тебя_ такой интерес к медсёстрам, Эми Понд?  
\- Я... меня... - Эми растерялась от её ясного взгляда. - Я... не знаю. Ради всего святого, отдайте уже мой костюм!  
\- Бедное глупенькое дитя, - взбив подушку, медсестра положила её обратно на кровать. - Ты действительно ждёшь чего-то святого от сказки?

***

Женщина, у которой был костюм полицейской, сидела на краю бассейна в комнате, полной странных устройств и теней под высоким потолком. Эми с досадой заметила, что ноги у неё были в самый раз для таких колготок. Правда, не такие длинные, как у Эми - ну, хоть что-то хорошее.  
 _Иногда, ещё в Лидворте, ей чудились чьи-то прикосновения к бёдрам и шёпот "Ножка британская, а миля - шотладская". Но воспоминания тут же блекли, скользили сквозь пальцы наклонным курсивом и исчезали прежде, чем Эми успевала ухватиться за них._  
\- Хорошо провела время, а? - судя по акценту, женщина была из Уэльса. - А я, пока сидела здесь, уже успела всё себе отморозить. Не очень-то практичный костюм, знаешь ли. Не хотелось бы замёрзнуть насмерть, гоняясь за преступниками.  
\- Я... Извините, - Эми, больше привыкшая сама проявлять истинно кельтский напор, чем сталкиваться с ним, смутилась. - Что это за место?  
\- Дом, который построил Джек.  
\- Выглядит... - Эми замолчала, подыскивая подходящий комплимент, - ... надёжным.  
Полицейская фыркнула.  
\- В этом мире нет ничего надёжного, Эми Понд. Кроме _него_. А всё остальное - лишь сухие листья, которые сметёт прочь первым же порывом бури.  
\- Хм... ясно, - теперь Эми видела, что комната и в самом деле разваливается. Потолок стал осыпаться тёмными крошками, и она отступила назад. - Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Хорошо, - рассеяно ответила полицейская. Она внимательно смотрела на воду, на отражение всё быстрее разрушавшейся комнаты. - Следи за ними и постарайся, чтобы у тебя не было ночных кошмаров. Ему на этом поприще не нужен конкурент.

***

У невесты были такие же яркие волосы, как у Эми. Она сидела на полу среди разбросанных игральных карт.  
\- Привет, - сказала она, когда Эми подошла ближе. - Кажется, я потеряла свою историю. Не знаешь, где бы я могла её найти?  
\- Эм, нет, - к вящему изумлению Эми, невеста подняла одну из карт и лизнула её. - Зачем вы...  
\- Жилая застройка восьмидесятых годов, - она склонила голову набок, причмокнув губами, - с привкусом бензина. История о девочке, которая превратилась в кошку, - невеста с сожалением вздохнула. - Не то.  
\- Кажется, на вас костюм, который принадлежит мне, - Эми переминалась с ноги на ногу, пока невеста выбирала новую карту. - Я думала...  
\- Исцеляющий фактор и щепотка золота. История о мальчике, который посягнул на загадку трёх замков и обрёк себя на вечное её разгадывание. Не моя.  
Эми сжала кулаки.  
\- Я вас предупреждаю...  
\- Думаю, ты поймёшь, что всё как раз наоборот. - невеста подняла глаза на неё. Неожиданно проницательный взгляд смутил Эми. - Ты живёшь в мире историй, Девочка, Которая Ждала. Что были эти три женщины, как не предупреждение тебе?  
Эми сузила глаза.  
\- Я уже не маленькая девочка.  
\- Верно. Но о чём же _ты_ забыла, Эми Понд?  
Невеста показала пальцем на её щёку. Эми провела по ней рукой, поднесла ставшие влажными пальцы к губам - и почувствовала солёный вкус слёз. 

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика: название - отсылка к [стихотворению](http://samlib.ru/c/cherfas_s/warningtochildren.shtml) Роберта Грейвза.


End file.
